Daughter of a Skywalker
by Justagirlwithafringe
Summary: Anaelie (Anna-lee) is the daughter of Luke Skywalker and female pilot Lilena Hoon. Follow her through her Jedi training, romantic relationship with her master and struggles against the force. With the dark empire awakening again, their eyes are set on a certain granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker and strive to convert her to the dark side...OC


**Not sure what to write here, except hope you like it. :-)**

**Also please note that some of these details are not accurate to the real Star Wars as this is based on my own character.**

* * *

I am Anaelie Skywalker and, as of this day, I am seventeen years old. Yes, you might have noticed my surname 'Skywalker' it seems to be what everyone notices and is unavoidable. It seems the Skywalker family has a somewhat heroic past, well perhaps not my grandfather whose anger and passion drove him blindly to the dark side of the force.

My father is Luke Skywalker and my mother Lilena Hoon. My mother was one of the few female pilots when they met and shortly after married, just like my grandparents, on the planet of Naboo. As my father is a Jedi and one of the few remaining, you might raise an eyebrow as to how it was possible to marry. The Jedi Knights vow an emotionless life with no connections to others, but the Jedi council granted him a pardon for his years of dedicated service.

I have been told by many that I resemble my Aunt Leia and my grandmother Padme before her, yet I possess my mother and father's green eyes. Appearances are a funny thing, my grandfather Anakin was considered very beautiful or so I'm told and yet his fate was quite the opposite.

My father believes strongly in the force and in the Jedi Knights, as I have mentioned he is one himself. The Jedi's are few and almost extinct, which is one of the reasons why my father, having good relations with those on the council, has arranged for me to study as a Padawan. The other reason? Well I wanted to. From a young age I've heard many tales, especially from my Uncle Han who likes to boast that he is somewhat of a hero.

I do not know yet who is to be my master but my father has carefully arranged for the best and he seems strangely excited about it.

''Ze-2noid!'' I yelled before running up the ramp into my ship, ''set the co-ordinates for Tatoonie!'' With a few clicks and beeps my small silver droid was programming the database. The ship was my mother's but she rarely flew anymore and so found it better to give it to me. I often use it to visit Tatoonie much to my mother's dismay. She doesn't like me going there, it's seen as the cesspool of the galaxy and I admit it isn't the nicest place. But my father grew up there and my grandfather before him, and I've got a number of friends although I use the term 'friends' lightly.

I launched myself into one of the swivelling seats in front of the controls and with a few flicking of switches and a tightened grip on the controls I was leaving the land and lifting out of the atmosphere.

It didn't take me long to arrive on Tatoonie's sandy earth, I knew the journey well. I never dared to land my ship in the main city it was begging for vandalism, so instead I concealed it well near a few sand dunes. I shut off the controls, ''Stay with the ship, and activate the shields. I won't be long,'' I ordered Ze-2noid. The shields would protect the ship from damage or worse…from being stolen.

The air was warm and sticky as I walked my way through the streets. There was a jumble of creatures, all different races trading in scrap metal, their babbling of unfamiliar languages filling the air. I caught a few sneering glances as I walked past, not many humans associated on Tatoonie well except for the slaves but they didn't exactly have a choice.

''Ah young Skywalker,'' I turned abruptly around to find Watto. He was incredibly old, and I was surprised to find him still alive when I had first visited the planet. The creature, who had been the master of my grandfather Anakin in slavery, was starting to wither and he had gone blind in one eye. His life would not last much longer.

''Watto,'' I nodded in greeting,

''Ana has returned indeed to trade with me in Tatoonie?''

''No, I have not come to trade Watto,'' I replied with finality,

He let out a hoarse bout of laughter as flies buzzed around his stench. ''If not to trade then perhaps to offer service as slave?''

I shook my head, ''Indeed not,''

''You do not want to be like Ani? Ani worked for me yes, come on I pay good money,''

''I am not my grandfather Watto,''

The disgusting creature seemed reluctant to give up, ''Ah perhaps you will change your mind when you return,''

''I doubt it, this is likely the last time I visit Tatoonie,'' I said, peering around at the sand buildings and a pair of foul beings who seemed to be in the middle of a disagreement involving pistols.

''Why is that young Skywalker, you will not miss my planet?'' Watto managed to ask through a fit of grisly coughs.

''Other duties elsewhere,'' I said simply, not willing to reveal any details. I turned back to face his one orange eye, ''goodbye Watto,''

''Ah Ana must leave…no''

I was already walking off in the opposite direction.

Every time I visited Tatoonie I always stopped in on a small bar owned by Alen, he was a nice fellow and probably the only person I could trust on the desert planet. He was a human twice my age but had managed to make a livelihood for himself and support his wife. When I came upon the bar I was fortunate to find it almost empty, I suppose it was never really a thriving place.

I walked into the bar and took off my cloak,

''Greetings what can I get you?'' one of the female droids approached me, she had squeaking wheels for feet.

''Nothing I'm afraid, I'm here to speak with Alen,''

''Sorry, Master Alen has gone away on business,''

''Oh,'' there was disappointment in my voice, I had been planning to see him once more before training started, ''could I leave a message?''

The waitressing droid removed a small recording pod from her apron and handed it to me, ''I will leave now and give you privacy,''

''Thank you.'' I said before taking a seat at one of the metal tables. I hit the button and spoke into the pod,

''Alen I'm afraid I seem to have missed you, but I would just like to say goodbye. I don't think I'll be visiting Tatoonie for a while, so I want to thank you before I go for being a truly good friend and I wish you and your wife the best. My father sends his wishes by the way. All the best, Anaelie.''

I left the recording pod with the female droid who promised on her master's life to give it to him.

I had said my goodbyes and when I thought about it I had no other real purpose in Tatoonie, so I made my way back to the ship.

* * *

It was fast approaching night-time when I landed on Coruscant , on the landing pad outside of my father and mother's apartment. I made my way with Ze-2noid towards the elevator, aircrafts zooming past in the air above me. I could see the reflection of the colourful city lights in the glass door of the elevator as I dialled the numbers into the keypad, causing the doors to slide open.

''It's a pity we didn't see Alen, huh?'' I said to Ze-2noid as he stood beside me, the landing pad moving further and further away as the elevator shot upwards. He let out a beep and whirl of agreement.

When we stopped on the top floor, I could smell a sweet smell through the large apartment. Was that cakes? I made my way across the shiny tiled floor into the kitchen, where I spotted my mother using a touch screen panel to control the speed of the mixer. She was covered in flour and had obviously got one of the female maid droids to help.

''You're…baking?'' I asked with surprise, joining her at the counter where she had a hologram recipe book opened.

''Oh you're back,'' she turned to me and smiled, ''and yes I am,''

''I thought you said baking was for fancy ladies with time on their hands,''

''It's your birthday, I think I can make the exception of a cake and besides it's taking no time at all with the help of Ceedel,'' she replied, gesturing to the maid droid who was stood beside her,

I chuckled, ''Well you're both doing a good job anyway, it smells great,''

''Thank you milady,'' Ceedel's female but robotic voice said. She always called me milady but I didn't understand why, I wasn't anyone special.

''Did you speak to Alen?'' my mother asked,

I shook my head, ''No unfortunately he was out on business, which is unusual for him,''

''That's a shame, you should let your father know,''

''Where is he?''

''Meeting with the Jedi council, he won't be long. Anyway he left something for you,''

''For me?'' I replied, with a raised brow at what it could be,

''Yep, it's in the lounge.''

With a grin I left the kitchen.

The lamps in the lounge were on and the curtains were pulled back to reveal the balcony and the city lights below. On one of the cream sofas there was a rectangular box and a letter. I picked the letter up to find it was in my father's handwriting, it read-

_Dear Daughter,_

_This lightsaber was given to me by Ben Kenobi when I was very young. It served me well through my teenage years and I hope it will do the same for you. However, the reason I have given it to you is because it is of great worth in the Skywalker family. It belonged to my father Anakin, your grandfather before he turned his back on the good side of the force. Ben kept it for many years before passing it to me, now I pass it on to you. _

_The lightsaber is a Jedi's life and I hope it will bring you luck in your training. I will see you soon and we shall visit the council to introduce a new Skywalker to the galaxy!_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Love your father._

I laughed at my father's excitement and then set the letter down before removing the lid of the rectangular box with curiosity. Wrapped in tissue paper was the saber he had mentioned in his letter, it was one of the old kind but looked like any damage on it had been recently repaired. I took it from the box gently and held it in my hand, to think my father and grandfather before him and once fought with it was hard to comprehend, I was sure the saber had so many stories to tell.

With a sharp flick of my wrist the glowing green wand shot out and my eyes widened. I twisted it in my hand like my father had briefly taught me and was soon spinning it around the lounge, the buzzing and whirring noises filling the room.

''Watch the furniture, watch the furniture!'' my mother laughed. I hadn't noticed she had come in behind me and was watching me as I spun it around.

I smiled and shut off the saber, setting it carefully back into the box.

''Like it?''

I nodded, ''Love it,''

My mother laughed and took a seat on the sofa, ''So how are you feeling about tomorrow?''

Tomorrow was the day I would start my Jedi training, ''Excited,'' I replied, ''but nervous,''

''You'll be fine, I remember the time I began my pilot training, I was physically sick…not nice. You'll love it though, your father has arranged a certain someone to teach you, it will be like old times,''

''What do you mean old times?'' I asked,

''Don't listen to me,'' my mother grinned, ''I'm under the influence of cake mixture, which reminds me the cake is probably burning.''

I laughed as she hastily made her way back into the kitchen, but as I made my way into my bedroom I couldn't help but think she had changed the subject.

* * *

**More to come :-)**

**Please review, I want to know what you think!**


End file.
